A related art for a steam generating device is variously disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1797384, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2009-0079486, and the like, and most of the inventions have been derived while focusing on an operational scheme or a structural characteristic in order to improve thermal efficiency of the steam generating devices, so that the inventions do not present the configuration of monitoring an operation situation of the steam generating device in real time or preparing a problem situation on an assumption of the problem situation.
In the meantime, Korean Patent No. 10-1187929 discloses a steam generating device including: a water level detecting unit, which detects a water level within a steam tank; a pressure switch, which measures pressure within the steam tank; a temperature sensor, which measures a temperature within the steam tank; and a controller, which controls on/off of power of a water supply pump according to a water level detected by the water level detecting unit, and controls on/off of power applied to electric heaters of a preheating tank and the steam tank according to the temperature measured by the temperature sensor, to monitor the steam generating device by the controller.
However, in the steam generating device, a characteristic of the steam generating device, in which each configuration is organically operated, is not reflected, and each measurement element is individually determined and only a fragmentary action is taken, so that it is not easy to recognize a reason of an erroneous operation and there is a limit in preventing an erroneous operation situation.